


Red Lace

by nica00



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Keith, Bottom Keith (Voltron), M/M, forst fic for the fandom, hope you enjoy this, i hope im doing this right, smut thats it, theres plot int here somewhere if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nica00/pseuds/nica00
Summary: Keith is doing Laundry and gets a little distracted :)





	Red Lace

In the laundry room, the spin cycle with an unbalanced load haunted him. The sounds that it made were delightfully tempting and Keith tried to not ruin his pretty pale pink lace underwear. The ruffles of his skirt brushed against the front of his thighs and cock, the friction not nearly enough. He was desperately hard, already leaking and had barely any privacy to to as he wished with himself.

 

He was in a shared apartment, close to the campus where he studied. His roommate Lance would be home soon from his last lecture, in a short hour. Not nearly enough time for Keith to drive himself over the edge the way he liked. He wore a lace bralette, dark red and he loved the way the crimson color contrasted against the pastel of his pinkish skirt. He just came home from meeting his friend Pidge at the cafe, and his lips were a bruised shade of red from the cold outside. He discarded his shirt and coat once inside and got to work to do some laundry, getting a bit sidetracked.

 

In a few minutes of rutting against the couch he lost all his self control and dove into his room. He pulled out the glass dildo in his bedside drawer, and the cherry lube he bought it with. His fingers made their way inside himself and he sighed into the feeling of being somewhat full. Once he's opened up, he presses the clear head of the plug into his slit, a dark flush appearing on his torso as he kneeled on the bed, spreading his ass cheeks open so he could take it deeper. Keith was, in all honesty a cockslut. At least that's what he believed himself to be  whenever he got in the mood, because he was sure he could do it all day.

 

He sits fully in the bed, moving his hips in small circular motions, the flat base of the plug was flush against his pale skin. He groans, a little frustrated and he gives up, racing to the laundry room. First he leans into the machine, pressing his plump ass against the shaky metal surface. He clutches his skirt, putting a hand to his mouth and breathing in. His hair was sticking to his forehead, the high heating inside not helping his peculiar hotness.

 

He finally sat on top of the machine, the bumps pushing the plug into his sweet spot, not harshly but in just the way he liked. He enjoyed to edge himself, to see how long he could last without touching his cock. He sat there, pretty in pink and his cheeks matched the tulle of his skirt. He spread them apart, teasing himself more. He shut his eyes and let himself revel in the bliss of it, the feeling that sent shivers up his delicate spine. He grips the edge of the washer, spreading his legs out and feeling the crystal go deeper, infinitesimally but he was so hypersensitive he could feel it, he could feel it all. He opens his eyes hazily as he drops his head back and startles doing a double take, his eyes slowly widening. Lance was there, in front of him and watching him.

 

“Lance” he says, flushed from head to toe now because Lance just stood there, mouth hanging open almost comically. “I'm sorry, this won't happen again, I'm really sorry. I thought you had class right now”

 

He was still sitting on top of the washer, vibrations and the feeling of being watched combined making his stomach a warm pit.

 

“Lance, please say something”

 

“Do you need any help with the laundry?” He says, scratching the back of his head, Looking down and stifling a laugh.

 

“God, you're such a fucking moron” Keith says, angrily hopping off the machine with surprising agility for someone with a cock up his ass.

 

“No, wait _princess_. I wasn't kidding about the help” he says grabbing Keith's arm when he passes by, whispering it in his ear.

 

Keith stops dead in his tracks at this, at his voice. Lance’s voice was deeper than he'd ever heard it, deeper than in the mornings, which Keith secretly loved.

A hand slid down the small of his back, reaching his tailbone and then downwards. Lance tugs at the plug with his fingers through the frilly fabric of Keiths skirt and he shudders, the new pace feeling electric in his raw cunt.

 

“Lance, don’t start what you can't finish” he says, grabbing the hand that was holding his arm and tugging it away, trying to continue on his way to his room to wallow in his misery.

 

“Who said I wasn’t going to?” He says, tugging him closer and tugging up Keith's skirt to stick his hands into his panties. He spread his ass out, pushing the plug in softly with his index and middle fingers. The rest of them gripped and digged on the skin.

 

“Only once Lance, only once” he says, breathing against Lances neck, the taller now had him locked in his embrace, hands busy feeling every part of Keith they could. He sucked in a breath, feeling it was too much to have him grabbing his ass fervently.

 

“Okay, I only need one chance to change your mind” Lance grabbed his chin, leading his plump lips to Keith’s, pressing him back into the washer. Keith gasps, his mouth opens for Lance to kiss deeper now.

 

He grabs keith by the hips, sitting him on the mashine and he slid his fingers under his bralette, softly tracing the tip of his fingers through his nipples.

 

“Lance, fuck” Keith hisses, tugging lance by the belt hoops of his jeans. He tugs on Lances white t shirt, hands desperate to touch his creamy almond skin.

 

“You’re so soft” he murmurs languidly against Lances shoulder once he takes his shirt off, and ruts into him instinctively. Lance hums, too busy seeing the way his teeth mark the pale skin on Keith’s neck and collarbone. He leaves pretty bruises for Keith to see later and also struggle to hide.

 

The small movements had him going insane, and the teasing from Lance wasn’t helping, he was slowly leaking and falling apart.

 

“You know I’ve wanted to fuck you since you moved in?” He says into Keith's hair, and then combs it back with his fingers. Keith makes a questioning sound, and moans when Lance grabs his cock through the silky fabric. “When Pidge told me she had a friend who needed an apartment to rent I didn’t think it would be a problem. But then you walked in, in your shorts and low hung tank top and I was good as dead. I helped you unpack just to see you move, and then you turned out to be really smart too, and interesting and funny, without really trying. But mostly you were real, and that was what made me want more”

 

“Lance, stop talking. Please stop talking and fuck me”

 

“Do you want me to tease you like when you spend an hour in your room sitting on your silicone cocks or like when you’re desperate and fuck yourself with a vibrator, only lasting like 5 minutes?”

 

“How do you even know?”

 

“These walls are pretty thin you know, and you’re very loud”

 

“Those times I was desperate for it, that's why I did it with you around. I never have time anymore”

 

“You don't have to apologize, I barely lasted listening through the wall”

 

“You got off too?”

 

“Are you kidding? Of course I did. Have you actually seen yourself Keith?”

 

He doesn’t answer because he drops off the machine to his knees, unbuckling Lances pants and breathing him in. He slid his cock into his mouth, finally being satisfied with something shoved down his throat to keep him quiet. He wanted to tell lance to choke him, to fuck his face and use his hole, but he didn’t. The fear of scaring him away with how much of a slut he is was greater than his lust at the moment. He sinks down testing how much he can, only gagging a little and squeezing lances tigh with his hand. The other hand was trying to fit Lances balls into his mouth with his cock because Keith was anything but a quitter.

 

Lance stabilizes his thrusts by pulling on his dark hair and starts to move his hips, faster and faster each time that Keith moaned around his dick. He was in awe of watching Keith take him, slobbering all over, eyes fluttering shut and his cheeks blushing bright red. Keith's ass sat flat on the floor and he was circling his hips, getting fucked faster by the toy inside of him.

 

Lance saw Keith reaching in between his milky thighs to relieve himself and came, his cum dripping all the way down Keith's chin to his see through bra, partially ruining it.

 

He pulled Keith up and kissed his flush on the mouth, taking the lacey garment off and tugging off his skirt completely. Keith gasped when he was turned around and shoved into the washer, Lances hands tugging on his cock through his panties and another sliding out the glass dildo. Keiths ass jiggled lightly with the movement and Lance bent down to suck on his cheeks, leaving red marks all over. He bit and nipped as he added a finger, making sure Keith was properly stretched and he was, so he slid his underwear down. Keith was a keening, drooling mess and his elbows were weak after all the teasing Lance had delivered. He slid his cock  inside, spreading Keith apart to see himself go in and out. Keith tightened his ass, hands busy between his legs as he jerked himself ruthlessly in tandem with Lances steady hips.

 

“Shit, Keith. Are you a virgin? You’re so fucking tight”

 

Keith shakes his head no, and lets his head hang between his shoulders. He cupped his mouth, muffling his sounds and even bit into his hand to make them go away but to no avail.

 

“I know how loud you can be, I want to hear”

 

Keith squeaked in surprise bucking his hips backwards and letting his sounds out freely. Lance fastened his pace and his mouth was open, harsh breaths leaving and then moans. _Lance, Lance, Lance_

 

He looks backwards when lance puts his chin on his shoulder, slamming into him and Keith kissed him hazily, the stormy blue eyes cataloging every inch of his face made him release ropes of white into his hand. Lance kept going until he came with a loud groan inside of him, leaving Keith's ass leaking, the cum dripping down to his thighs and his hole abused. When Lance pulled out and kissed him, he knew it wasn’t the last time it was gonna happen.

>

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic to the VLD fandom and I hope you enjoyed it!!! I always need tips in writing so give me feedback and for the love of god please p o i n t o u t e r r o r s to me because it makes me wanna die when i re read it a month later and its all fucked up. Anyways thank you for reading and I hope you had fun;)


End file.
